


Naked Punishment

by girlwithnoshadow



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithnoshadow/pseuds/girlwithnoshadow
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 16





	Naked Punishment

She’d used the cuffs on him before and he’d enjoyed it, hell they’d both really enjoyed it. But tonight was about naked punishment. They often didn’t play games such as this because their need was always far more urgent than their desire to play. But tonight e succumbs to the experience Castle is willing to give her wholeheartedly. She loves him, and she knows she deserves a little punishment.

He’d pulled her pants and underwear down in one go as she kicked out of her heels. Spinning her he massaged her breasts as he kissed up her neck. Kate groaned and sagged into him as her hands tried to grasp as his head and flank. He stopped her hands as he held onto her wrists and she mewled. “Not tonight Kate, tonight I’m in control.” She pants and nods her head. She knows this is the delicious price to pay for what she’s done to them.

Castle pushed Kate to the bed and she kneels on it and tries not to look back as she feels the rustle of fabric hitting the floor. She realizes he’s undressing and gnaws on her bottom lip. She’s keenly aware that she’s already wet for him but the anticipation will be worth it, he always delivers in the best possible way. Kneeling on the bed behind her he grasps her arms and pulls them back. She’s about to say something when she feels the cold metal of the cuffs clink at her wrists.

“You ok?” he asks whispering into her ear as she nods. “Words Kate, I need to hear your words.” Kate nods again and whispers “Yes” defiantly. Castle nods his head once and leans back. She feels the bed shift and she assume’s he’s back to standing up beside the bed. She wants to turn but she know the wait will be longer if she doesn’t.

Sure enough the bed moves again and he’s right behind her. Dragging her hands back he leans her on his chest. Kate moans as her fingertips encounter his boxers. Kissing up her neck he shifts her hair to one side. “You’re forgiven Kate because I love you.” Taking a breath he stills himself before he speaks again, “I love you, but I’m going to fuck you tonight.” Kate nods her head as he kisses her shoulder blade.

Moments later Castle is pushing her to the bed as he cradles her hands in his. She falls softly thanks to Castle and leans her forehead on the bedding. Breathing deep she realizes he’s left her open like this and he must see the wetness on her thighs now. He probably smells her too. Fuck she wants him so bad but she remains silent and waiting.

Castle looks down at Kate before him and groans. One of his hands let’s go of hers as it rakes across her ass. She hisses when his fingernails scratch her plump ass. Kate widens her knees as Castle tut’s at her. “Did I tell you that you can move?” he demands as he slaps her ass. Kate groans and replies, “No.” “So don’t move Kate.” Lowering his boxers a bit he raises Kate’s ass and starts to move his cock back and forth over the line of her ass. Kate groans and licks her lips.

Shifting again he lines his cock at her hands and moves front to back again as she pants. “What do you want Kate?” Kate pants and stammers out, “You, just you Rick please.” He stops immediately and she groans as he grins. “I’ve always wanted you Kate, but you didn’t trust me. I think instead of fucking you I should just paint your ass and hands with my cum.” Kate licks her lips and scrunches her eyes as she fights the desperate desire to scream “No.” She wants him inside of her now.

Castle shifts again and brings her up. Turning her face he kisses her messily. She looks at his lips then into his eyes. “I love you Kate,” “I love you to Rick,” she whispers back at him lovingly. He nods his head and kisses her again. Licking her lower lip he lines himself behind her and slowly sinks into her. Kate groans and closes her eyes. Castle shifts and one hand rises to her breast while the other plays with her clit as he fucks her from behind. She groans as her head falls forward.

They begin to move at a dizzying pace that has Kate clenching her teeth over her lower lip trying to suppress the whine longing to crawl out of her. He fucks her wildly and she wouldn’t want it any other way. They’re so good at this together. Soon enough the pace is frenzied and they’re both gasping & panting. When she eventually comes he’s not far behind. She milks him dry as he settles above her as they both breathe deeply. Before he crushes her he rises and they both groan as he slips out of her. Ridding the cuffs from her wrists he tosses them onto the bedside table as he flops down beside her. She pants and cuddles closer to him as she looks up at him. “I love you Rick and I’m sorry.” Raising up from where she is she kisses him deeply. When they break for air she rests her forehead on his. “I love you,” he whispers back as he kisses her back.


End file.
